Pick-ups and utility vehicles are often provided with a bed or cargo bay for transporting cargo. In order to protect the bay and the cargo, such vehicles are sometimes provided with covers for covering the bay. Cargo covers may be connectable and disconnectable from the vehicle and are typically disconnected when cargo that extends above the level of the connected cover is transported. Vehicle operators often choose to disconnect cargo covers from the vehicle even when the cargo does not extend above the cover or when there is no cargo in the bay. Disconnected cargo covers are often left at the point of departure of the operator. Alternatively, a flexible bag is sometimes provided for storing the covers in the cargo bay when they are not in a connected position.